


Femslash Ficlet #8: Historical Fiction, R

by Rubynye



Category: Historical Fiction
Genre: F/F, Minoan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sacred rite. Also, giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femslash Ficlet #8: Historical Fiction, R

**Author's Note:**

> Because [](http://caia-comica.livejournal.com/profile)[**caia_comica**](http://caia-comica.livejournal.com/) asked for this, based on this icon, and I decided I wanted it too. :)

Sacred melomel trailing fire down their throats and sparking through their blood, masks of embroidered leather hiding their eyes and curved to their cheeks, the two girls stood giggling, hands entwining, hidden in a secret room in the heights of the Palace.

Iola clutched Britomelis' hands as she guided her to the bed, keeping her from tugging at the sacred blindfold of Athene the Just, a fringed scarf wound about her head; she knew they were intended to be transported and god-ridden, bearing Athene and Artemis the Free in their maiden bodies, but all Iola felt was the sun-baked summer air curling warm over her skin, the sacred drink hazing over her brain as with smoke, and Britomelis' hands tight in hers, Britomelis' giggles and the merry quivers of her flesh. Mayhap the goddesses were watching them and smiling as they laughed and clung together. Mayhap they were giddy and transported enough already.

Britomelis fell to the bed with a sweet little sound of surprise, bared breasts bouncing prettily. "How are we even to do this?" she asked, patting at her blindfold again, and Iola pulled her hands away again, kissing her hidden eyes through the veil, pressing those wanton hands to her own shoulders. "Not least when I cannot even see you! And we're two maidens, it's not as if we could truly get a babe between us."

"Most like, they spoke of conception as a likeness drawn to bring us to understanding, and not a real expectation? Mayhap--- oh!" Iola sank down beneath Britomelis' push, enthralled by the glint of her smile below the fringed veil, caught by the soft heat of her thighs slung each side of Iola's hips. "I cannot puzzle it out if you knock me flat!"

"Your wit is swift and strong, it can withstand this," Britomelis said confidently, leaning down, stroking her sure hands along Iola's arms, laying her lips to the curve beneath Iola's jaw. "You'd more to say?" she murmured tingling into Iola's throat, breasts moving soft against Iola's on each breath.

Iola caught Britomelis' soft waist between her hands, laughing into her terebinth-washed hair. "It has all been dashed from my mind."

"Then I suppose we simply must needs try for that babe," Britomelis said low, and caught Iola's lip between her teeth even as Iola laughed again, so Iola sealed her mouth to Britomelis', wound arms round her flexing waist, and began to hum the Maidens' Spring Hymn as she kissed her friend deeply as she could.


End file.
